Double Identity
by Danny Longstride
Summary: Conan feels there's something wrong. could the organization have found out about his secret Identity? and if it did, what will be their unexpected move? what will happen to her if something bad happened to him? Read and review. Translated Fic
1. Chapter 1

Double Identity

Hi, Everyone, I'm back with my first-so-ever translated fic written by 'Heart prisoner' basically, it's awesome. And asked the Author why not to translate this, so others can enjoy it. Gladly, I got an ok for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

Unbeta'd. so expect everything .

* * *

On times when you lose your identity, when karma, turns around, and bites you, and everything you stand for turns on you despite you. What happens when you become the main source of her pain? When light finally realizes his weakness and runs for the dark corners to hide, escaping reality, and eventually drowns in his loneliness, only then a story begins, a story that only can be told by a kid called; Edogawa Conan.

Chapter "1"

Who're you, Conan-kun?

"Finally this case is over, I haven't encountered such a case for ages. It's good face a challenge from time to time, it keeps you almost ready for anything." Kugrou shouts in excitement, while stretching out looking at Ran before he continues.

"I'm going to meet my friends, we're going to hangout for sometime-"

"Negative" comes ran interpreting with a more of determined voice.

"ehhh, you can't say no? we already set it up"  
" I don't care, just tell them you won't come, it's too late. (I'll end up awake till you get back, as you'll forget probably that you have a key, And you'll wake the whole neighborhood, just form your barbarian knocks on the door?).

"No, I will go, actually it's work related.." Kugrou responds.

"huh? How come?"

"somebody wants my help on a case, and I can't say no" said the old man looking at his watch.

"ehh, well I don't have a choice, do I?" said ran followed by a sigh before she continues " I guess I'll go back with Cona-. Huh? Conan-kun? Where are you? Conan-kun?"

" that brat, he mentioned something, about visiting that old man's place, what's his name?" kugrou answers while re-tying his tie, turns around to face her ready to go, he continues " I think he also said something about sleepover."

"he'll visit Hakase, at this late hour?" she paused as if she reconsidering her situation. "ehh, I will spend the night alone then?" said Ran to her father who apparently didn't get what she said, and actually didn't care about her ranting, or maybe because he was already meters away.

" Conan-kun…" murmured Ran, before she continues on her way to home.

xXx

3 blocks away, as the pair was having their conversation, a boy In a blue suit, with a white shirt, and a red bowtie, was running to the old man's house, or that what anybody would think if they were listening to the former conversation. Actually he's heading to his home this time.

two eyes were watching him, as he walks away, with a large grin started to take it's way on whoever was watching face.. before they whisper.. 'soon'

KUDO'S RESICDENCE

He smiles on reading the sign at the entrance of his house, maybe remembering what life was like when he was the famous high-school detective _Kudo Shinchi. _Ironically the only thing his mind is really clear about is when that evil- eyed-yawny- girl was laying unconsciously at the same place as he stands. "way to ruin the moment" says he as he tries hardly to reach the doorknob of the front door.. "that used to be easy".

"oh.."  
"Shin-chan, you're finally here!" exclaimed the beautiful figure as she hugs him.

"Can't… breath" says he as he tries to break the hug by anymeans.

" Leave him Yukiko, you're suffocating the boy"

With Sabaru behind looking at them, with a scent of unclear doubt.

" You're so going to sleep here today, mister"

'Do I have a choice' he thought while an annoyed smile took its way on his face. Instead he decided to keep his thoughts for himself, and answered with that silly childish voice "yes".

The eyes that followed him to his own house, were gone, after their owner decided it's no use from watching him in his house anymore … but that proved they was nothing but right about him.

Earlier This night.

Sato was running down the stairs in the police station, when she saw him sipping some of his coffee,she finally stopped before yelling " Takajie-kun, a thief reported to be in the north avenue, we have to go.. NOW" before she runs away again.

Throwing the coffee in the nearest trashcan, before he runs following her "R-right away"

3 hours later, they're back with thief walking with cuffs in his hands.

As they walking in one of the halls.. came a sound of ringing cellphone, "ah, it's mine.." Tkajie said, looking at the name of his caller ' who'd call me at such a late hour' ..

"Unkown caller" he whispered to himself, but before he even tries, he was already pushing the answer button..

His body strangely started to shiver, followed by a weird change in the atmosphere, he now feels cold. You can sense the amount of coldness that person on the other side got.

"Takjie Watru, get away from whoever standing next to you, or else you and them are going to die"

The sound of this person, and his way of talking didn't look like a joke his fellows would do. It's serious.

Answered with a worried voice he tried not hard not show "y-yes"

He put the phone back in his pocket as he turns around to face Sato before he resumes " I..I'm going now". Faking a smile.

" eh? So soon"

" y..yeah, I finished my watch for tonight, see you later, Sato-san" he answers with a clear uneasiness and perplexity.

He said his last words as he walks to the front door.

"weird, really weird" suddenly came a voice.

In disbelief Sato found herself jumping and turns around, followed by a sigh of relief before she resumes" oh, it's you Shiratouri-kun, you scared me for a second there"

" oh..s-sorry sorry" said the guy with puzzled expression on his face.

" no, not that,, it's just Takajie was acting really weird, did you-did you see him?"

" yeah, I felt the uneasiness in his voice" stopped to lit a cigarette, "maybe he's dating another woman"..

"what?!" answered Sato with narrowed eyes. Followed by what it seems a punch.. but stopped in the middle of the air when he decided to respond, After blowing smoke almost in her face.

" don't worry, I'm just kidding... Just give him some time. He'll be fine."

"o-okay" answered Sato with a clear sign of Concern in her voice.

in a small alley right beside the police situation, standing there was fair man wearing an olive suit getting the phone once again from his pocket, and putting it on his ear.. carefully listening,, " I'm outside now, and alone like you asked, tell me, who are you?"

"That's not important at all, now shut up and listen" answered the person on the other side, giving Takjie more chills. He felt his body is coming apart, just how scary this man is?

.

.

"That brat went to that old man's house. What's the problem with that?"

The other voice with an amount of concern " because.. I called his house, yesterday and he said that he didn't even see him yesterday.. I have a bad feeling about that, Sonko"

"maybe, he spent the night with his friends or something, try calling that jihe-san later"

"Yeah, will do"

As the color turns right, the pair moved to cross the street; it was a sign to announce the end of their little conversation.

.

.

.

Later this day

Inside that house that's close to a hunted palace.

"shin-chan, Shin-chan.. you're going to be late, it's 7 already!"

"what,, what do you want?"

" you're going to be late, and you still didn't have your breakfast. Aren't you going to school?"

Closing his eyes, and turning around to the other side, pulling the cover on him, he certainly murmured something, Yukiko only seemed to hear " I got sick of it."

"ehh, I cant help you with that" she said with a smile, as she shuts the door.

He certainly got bored from playing the role of that little annoying kid, with that silly childish voice.. the boy needs to rest.

.

.

"Genta-kun, did you see Conan- kun?" a sweet voice belongs to a sweet girl broke the silence.  
"I didn't, maybe he ate too much last night, that he got sick by the morning"

In less than a second said Mitshuiko looking with annoyed eyes "He's not you" before he continues "Haibara-san, don't you know?"

Haibara with her familier coldness "No" not even bothered to look at them, the magazine maybe was quite more interesting than that childish talk. But, in herself she was worried, with Ran calling in the middle of the night asking about him? 'Could he..?'

.

.

" Why did you ask that officer to watch that kid, aniki"

Apparently the person who was talking to, didn't give much attention, or probably he didn't care at all.

'in that case. When the chopper crashed, it was a boy. And when we tried to take that Tantie, it was a boy. And that Tantie suddenly became something after That boy moving to his place.'

"This's going to be interesting" answered the silver haired man, leaving his companion absolutely having no idea what he's talking about."

* * *

oh PLEASE. Review it does really motivate me! it won't do any harm if you waste a minute of your time posting a thank you!

stay tuned for the next chapter, coming in three days. :)


	2. why worried?

Hello, i'm back with Chapter 2 sorry for the delay, i will try to update more frequently.

all the credit goes to 'Heart prisoner' for writing such an awesome story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ case closed.

Warning: Unbeta'd, and i would be more than grateful if you could point out the mistakes. :)

* * *

Why..worried?

Chapter "2"

"good morning officer, Takjie-kun" said Sato who was apparently waiting for the young man to enter his office, and before he even opens his mouth to reply, Sato was already continued was her scolding.

"I called you about 17 times last night, 13 voice mails, and 3 emails, and surprisingly, you didn't answer any of them"

"S-sorry, Sato-san. I was home late last night, and just as I opened my bedroom door, i couldn't help it but throw myself on bed. it-it was a very long day, and i was extremely tired" nervously answered the guy who was standing at the entrance of his office, trying as much as possible to hide any sign of concern or worry on his face. and he seems to be doing well.

Sato automatically replies with 'really?' with a note of doubtful tune in her voice, but she decided to ignore it, before her mind forces her to continue her little investigation. " So, you didn't hear the phone, did you?"

"Yeah, really..it was on silent mode"

Sato remained silence for a minute or two, looking at him, clearly there was something odd and awkward about him, but she didn't feel like arguing today.

.

.

Hours later

The long awaited conversation that was supposed to put away the stone of Ran's shoulder was making her worry even more.

"a-are you sure, Hakase?" Ran asked with the uneasiness scent almost coming of their word.

"Of course I am, Ran-Chan, Conan didn't come to my place at all" he paused for a seconds, before he comes back " try to ask your father again, he may have misheard him."

"yes, i will ask him again.." Said the brown haired girl, who's being eaten by concern at the moment.

at the same moment, the sound of the front door hit Hakase's eardrums followed by a familiar" Good morning"

"shi-err, Conan-kun. you're here" said the old before he turns to speak again with the girl on the phone. "Ran-chan, it seems like Conan-kun was there all the time, and i didn't notice, Don't worry, he's fine now" said the old man, before he hang-up the phone, missing Ran's " put him on the phone." which made Ran get worried even more than before, when she realized there's no need to be more worried, the boy is back. Everything's normal, right? She asked herself, not expecting an answer, she moved to the kitchen to cook dinner.

"I didn't know you for a careless, Shinchi? The girl was on fire, you should've called her, or called me at least, i didn't know you will sleep here" the old man as he turns to face the short figure in front of him.

"i Didn't" whispered the boy, as he throw himself on the nearest couch. Then he beings to talk "ah, sorry, sorry. i was planning to, it's just mom didn't give me any space last night."

"Your mom! Yukiko's here?" said Agasa exclaimed with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yes, mom and dad"

"Hmm, so you sleep at your house last night?"

'yes, exactly' said the boy, when he noticed the new issue of _la fcon_ laying on the table.

"what about-" " about sabrou-san? Dad told him, i'm their decent relative. and i didn't really see him when i wake up this morning, mom told me he went to have his breakfast with someone" intercepted Conan in boredom as he was expecting such a question from his old friend.

"yeah, i see.."

"so, where's Haibara?"

" i think she's on her way home, along with the kids, from the school that you missed today" shouted the old man from the kitchen.

'ah, okay..'

minutes later, Agasa's walls were witnessing some sort of tiny little investigation. the detective boy's ask and you only have to answer.

"This's absolutely unacceptable, Conan-kun, you missed the class even though you're fine?" complained Mitsihuiko, the moment he saw the figure of the young boy laying on the couch.

"y-yes, Conan-kun. we're worried" said Ayumi slightly blushing.

"Don't tell me you missed the school, 'cause you're eating at some restaurant without us!" Genta's turn with annoyed eyes.

'ahh, what did i do to deserve all this' Conan said to himself'

he stood up feeling annoyed, probably his mind is busy worrying about something that's more important than _this._

"i'm going now, bye, see you guys tomorrow at school" he said leaving the unfinished investigation, which caused an annoyed expression to conquer the detective boys' faces.

Haibara ran after him, grabbed his arm asking "something wrong, right?" which made Conan turns around and face her.

"huh? what made you think so?"

Clearly, Haibara didn't see any sign of concern or anxiety in his eyes like she always does when it's something wrong, leaving his arm she responded "Nothing, I just felt it"

"ok, don't worry, everything's fine" answered her, while his thoughts fighting inside his head trying to get out saying "I just felt someone was following me and I'm not going to tell anyone about this, especially you" again he left his thoughts to himself and only came with " I'll see you later" leaving her.

Ironic, isn't it? He thought.

Those were the same words he said to Ran before her childhood friend got shrunken. And ironically, what Ran felt at that day, was exactly what Ai is feeling at the moment.

He didn't expect Haibara's behavior. ' was i really that exposed and clear?' he thought, before another thought tells him that, he's at least survived that.

"Ran will be angry like a train that has no breaks in its full speed, and still I have to go the detective agency " stood the boy right at the detective agency. He paused looking at his watch. "There's still some time for a walk" he murmured as he walks away. Leaving a soon-to-be troubled heart alone.

.

"Yuskuo, where did shin-chan said he will go?" said Yukiko with anxiety overcoming her feelings.

"he said, he will stay sometime at Agasa's, then he might go back to the detective agency" answered her husband who was apparently busy with the newspaper.

"Ah, could you please call him? I'm feeling a little worried."

"Why worried? Something wrong?" said saboru interpreting their conversation. Reaching for the cupboard, getting a glass, and pouring some wine, he continues " is there?"

"N-no, I'm just having a strange feeling. That's all"

"Ah, don't worry, he'll be fine, as long as we're talking about that kid"

"If..if you say so.." answered Yukiko with a smile, which didn't last for too long before it fades.

'i hope you're okay, shin-chan' she thought.

.

.

He was walking near the park, when the feeling of being followed returned to him ' somebody is watching me' he thought as he looks out the corner of his eyes at his back carefully, the suspense grow more, but he decided to continue walking and pretended that he doesn't feel anything.

Minutes passed... and the situation's still the same. But whoever was following Conan decided to act rather than just watch. .

He suddenly ran towards him, and as harder as he could, he hit him using a steel pipe, before the impact, Conan turned around out of sudden feeling there's something off in the atmosphere, and Indeed he was right. He saw the steel pipe flashing over his head, he did try to evade it, but it was too late.

.

.

It's past midnight now 12:05 the clock that's hanged on the wall, announced.

The feeling of anxiety started to conquer Ran again, after she got rid of it since morning, but this time, it's even more. She went to the phone and started dialing The old man's number, to make the sound of ringing phone cracks the silence which covered Agasa's place. Her mind was screaming, her hands were shivering, Haibara wake up to the ringing phone, she came up from the basement where she was sleeping this night and with a mixture of both boredom and somnolence voice, she picks the phone " Hello."

Ran With a troubled voice "Ai-chan? sorry to disturb you in such a late hour? But is Conan-kun sleeping over tonight?"

The way Ran talks, made her forget how much she needed the bed after such a long day of working at the lap.. "He went out, long ago. he said he'll be heading the detective agency" she paused as she was rubbing her eyes, before she resume " have you tried calling the Kudo's? Edogawa-kun was sleeping there last night."

"oh, r-really? i'll call them, then. thanks, Ai-chan"

"tell me if he's staying at their house, Ran-neechan"

she didn't hear a reply, but she was sure that the girl on the other side nodded.

That's how the phone call ended before another phone starts to ring again, but this time, it was on the Kudos'. It wasn't a very pleasing call, and it didn't tell any good. And the end of the call only made nothing but leaving 2 hearts full with concern and anxiety.

Yukiko, Ran.

' what have you put yourself into this time, Kudo-kun' thought the strawberry haired girl while she stares at the ceiling.

And Haibara.

.

.

The ambulance siren was ruining a good night, as she runs towards the hospital in hurry, carrying in its insides the only boy that would match Sherlock Holmes.

the paramedics was working without a slight thought of a break as they're giving the unconscious boy first aids, the car's currently making its way to Central hospital of Beika.

.

.

The little figure was taken to the surgery room. so the Doctors can deal with the stab that has mistaken his heart by little than a half inch. Not to forget the serious wound on the back of his head.

He bleed too much, that was what the doctors Realized as they were operating the patient, but nevertheless, as long as there's still a pulse, you still can make a difference, the surgery took more than 4 hours, the doctors were having maybe the toughest test in their career. The weak pulse of the little boy's heart made it even harder for them.

Hours followed by many hours, a new day was looming on the horizon, as the sun starts to wake up again.

it wasn't until dawn, when the red-light of the surgery room, went out, announcing nothing but the end of the surgery.

The sun started to raise, witnessing the survival of Kudo Shinichi, no.. Edowgaw conan from the edge of the death.

Many sighs of reliefs can be heard from the doctors were operating on him. Conan was moved to a room to get rest, leaving his mind swimming in the sea of darkness.

* * *

it would be more fun if you read and drop a review, it really does motivate me to update faster. thanks in advance.

stay tuned for the next update. i promise it'll be a good story. :)

have fun.


	3. Memories

Hello, I'm back :) Sorry for the delay, this story should have been updated yesterday. but well, it took me forever to polish it a little, but i finally managed to update it.

All the credit for this story goes to to 'Heart prisoner' for writing such an awesome story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case closed.

* * *

Chapter 3

'Memories'

"I warned him. more than billion times, but he never.." paused Agasa to wipe away what seemed to be tears from his eyes. Conan has been missing for 3 days, 3 days without even the slightest information regarding him, the police searched the entire city, no sign of him, he just vanished into thin air. " he never listened... it was always the same answer, 'don't worry' he said, remembering the kid he used to sit on his lap back when he was a kid, memories started to materialize like maybe bubbles surfacing from a deep bottomless dark well.

"you know, Ai-Chan... between you and me, I never felt that, Shinichi-kun might go into something stupid, he knew his limits, he knew where the dead line was, but I guess I was wrong.. sometimes one should stop doing the hard work all by himself, and call for help." he paused again looking towards Haibara, who was apparently in a quite mixture of both shock and sympathy, also not little amount of self blaming she felt she's behind everything right from the very start, behind it all, she was the one who created the pill, wishing in herself she never did, she imagined the frame without her into the picture, everyone'd have been safe and sound if not the creation of her own hands. It wouldn't be a surprise if Kudo's parents blamed her for their loss. many thoughts flew in the space of her mind, when Hakasa's soft voice hit her again "When Shinichi-kun went to America with his parents back when he was 13 years old, although The special bond we both had, i never wanted him to be back, I told myself it'd be almost splendid if that kid, went somewhere else but here, There's nothing Left for him her, Even Ran" after quite a speech, Haibara asked herself, what a normal person in her situation would ask ' why are you telling me this?' but she might have inherited the habit of not sharing from him, she never asked, rather kept listening.

"Even Ran, she's a good girl, one would have absolutely nothing against here, but i felt Shinichi has more into him, it was just a wish coming from the back of heart, that's all. I would never stand in his way to happiness, Ran is a nice girl, I'd be the happiest person for them, if they made it official", he stops to laugh, a laugh that's socked with pain, looking at the ceiling he comes again. "Shinichi-kun moved to America when he was 13 with his parents, only because he was shot by a thief in a store when he tried to stop him, the only thing I felt that day, is... Failure, I told his dad, I'd protect and watch over him, but clearly I didn't do my job, I failed. I knew this Detective thing really suits him, but I knew in the same time it'd be the cause of his death" followed by a sigh he continues "when I saw him at my door 4 years later, I wished it wasn't real. he had promised me to give up being curious about matters, but i knew it wouldn't stop him for being the Sherlock Holmes he dreamt to be, I was ok with that, at least he'd never act by his own again, yet.. What happened to him, 2 years later, when Conan arrived, then followed by the hotel incident, when you and him along with the kids, made that jump with the car, made me realize one thing, He didn't change one bit." she wanted to stop him, he probably was like a water tank that's overloaded, he needed to pour his insides into someone's. She didn't like the whole sharing idea about matters. she believed in privacy, but what's in front of her was indeed another story, but she didn't think she has the right to listen to this, kudo-kun wouldn't like it if he knew about it... she wanted to excuse herself when Agasa spoke again. she didn't have any choice.

"After what happened in the hotel, and after he gave his report at the office, we had this talk... we nearly fought that day in the car. we didn't talk for weeks after, but we managed to get the water back to its course... I told him what I really felt about the whole matter, about him.

Flashback.

"_Remember when you left here? Before all this, before this Detective thing comes to your mind? You were gone four years. Four years I waited, hoping that you wouldn't come back. Every year, I took__ a holiday. I went to Venice, there's this cafe, on the banks of the Cannrigo. Every fine evening, I'd sit there and order a Fernet Branca. I had this fantasy, that I would look across the tables and I'd see you there, with a wife and maybe a couple of kids. You wouldn't say anything to me, nor me to you. But we'd both know that you'd made it, that you were happy. I never wanted you to come back to here. I always knew there was nothing here for you, except pain and tragedy, And I wanted something more for you than that. I still do."_

End of flashback.

"Well, I can't help but to wish him some good luck, it seems he'll need some this time. probably he'll need to listen to this again." he said as he stands before going upstairs, completely ignoring her, the fact I wondered if he was talking to me, or just thinking with loud voice.

-x-

In a fine restaurant in the easts of beika, sit the man along with the mysterious woman, in what seemed to be date to others, but in fact, it wasn't but another day at the office.

"I like the music" said the woman waving with her thump into the air, the pianist chose a fine piece to play, there's nothing makes you feel neatness and gives you that rich feeling, than _Frédéric_ _Chopin's Nocturne _played in E flat major.

"Indeed, In singing, where the poetry suggests precise moods through words, the magical power of music acts like the philosopher's miraculous elixir, a few drops of which make any drink so much more wonderfully delicious. Any passion; love, hate, anger or even despair, you can feel it all from this score. You don't need words to understand this piece, they say what you feel depends on the person who listens to it, I shall confirm that. Nice disguise, by the way."

The dark skinned man in a more of an apathy coated with humor said.

The dark haired woman smiled a smile that tells a lot about her beauty "I never expected to meet me in such a place, Bourbon. It's really good to change the atmosphere every once in the while, too bad I'm not your date, I'd fall for you, if I would..." she was intruepted by the waiter's "how may i serve you? " ah.., I'd like a Rare steak in a red wine reduction with potatoes, along with a glass of Château Lynch Bages, thank you." Said she. "and you sir?" the waiter question brought Bourbon to Earth, thinking what'd be her answer, to the question he spent days trying to answer.. "I'd take a grilled salmon, along with Green Salad and maybe be accompanied with a glass of Chadesais, thank you."He said with a smile, before stiffen the look on his face again.  
"Anyway, what's the reason behind this meeting? What do you want?" she resumed.

"oh? You don't know. I thought you already figured it out."  
"sorry, to disappoint you, I haven't had the pleasure yet, care to tell me?"

Leaning forward getting closer to her face, he murmured. "Kudo Shinichi"

For a second an image for an old boy with her in her car, clicked in her mind, which made her automatically replying back what the man sitting on the opposite side of the table said, before the come back to reality. "ah, that detective from the high school? What about him?" covering her nervousness she said.

"ah, as expected from a marvelous actress as you, I believe you know exactly what I'm talking about" he paused getting back to his previous position. "what I really want to know, how and when did you know, Vermouth?"

a victorious smile was drawn on her face, she took a sip of her glass then she looked back at him, "that's for me to know, and for you to find out, Amouro-san" she stood up, asking a passing waiter for her coat " it's a wonderful evening, try not to waste it, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've got many things to do, maybe next time we can exchange notes over coffee."

said she heading towards the door, leaving him behind with a grin on his face, recalling the missing scene in this short conversation "ah, she was right, a secret makes a woman,a woman" he said to his self.

.

.

.

"It has been two weeks."

Yukiko whispered, sitting beside her, her husband, Agasa and Haibara. "Don't worry, i'm sure, we'll find him" Yusaku with a warm smile, put hands on her shoulder "he's going to be fine" he said again.

Agasa couldn't help it but to gaze down in what seems a great sadness, leaving Haibara looking at the couple with sorrow and wistful eyes, with only one thought swimming in her mind.

" where're you Kudo-kun?"

Stood Yusaku and went to get the door, on hearing the doorbell.

"ah, Come in.."

.

.

step Hattori Hije inside the house noticing the depression atmosphere filling the place. He felt he's useless, for not finding Kudo till now, He blamed them for not informing him, he only knew 4 days go."it seems you're the only case, I won't be able to solve, tantie-san" he imagined himself talking to the kid. they informed the police, they should've found him by now, why they didn't? it's impossible that the earth were to crack and swallow him up, then shut again.. there's something behind thi..'

the doorbell broke the thread of his thoughts. yusaku stood up to get the door again, when the young man who hasn't sit yet said " sit-down, ojie-san, i'll get it" yusaku went back to his seat beside his wife, it was quite a surprise when Hije opened the door and know the identity of the visitor, he let him in, fearing what's he going to say, it was clear from the look on his face, there's something happened and they're about to know.

on seeing their visitor, stood the married couple, followed by Agasa and Haibara.

"Megure, kebiu did you find him? said Yukiko with a troubled voice.

the inspector gazed down on the question " yes, but..."

that wasn't the reaction the crowd was really waiting for, on the contrary it fed their concern.

"Then where is he?" cried Hije, the inspector raised his head once again facing him "He's gone."

Hije with a fumed expression "didn't you just say you found him?"

"we knew, he was at Beika's central hospital for 3 days" quietly he said, then with bitterness he continued " then, he was gone, They searched in every corner in the hospital, but absolutely no sign of him"

a sob coming from the person at the front door, who considered Conan the brother she never had.

'Ran..' whispered Hije as turns to face her..

Ran's eyes were only set on the inspector " wh-what does that mean?"

Started with a sigh "It means either, Conan-kun ran away, and didn't want to show up for the time being for some reason we still don't know yet, or..-he paused for a moment mainly checking the woman's face- or, he's been kidnapped..and I really can't give a possibility to the second matter, unless his kidnappers have …" he stopped not wanting to continue,

Yukiko Collapsed, she didn't feel her legs, before she hit the ground, who would such a thing to young boy.. Who'd do such a thing.. t.. Ran's tears started to roll on her cheeks, first it was Shinichi, now, it's Conan? Thinking of Shinichi the guy flashed in her mind,She's been trying to Call him but his phone wasn't available, strangely not available for 2 weeks now, but it's not the time to worry about him.

"Don't worry, he's fine wherever he Is.." Haibara said to the shocked Agasa whose feet failed him, throwing himself unwillingly to the seat behind him in shock she knew in herself, that this time, it's different..

"if he's kidnapped him as you say, they'd have asked for a ransom by now, unless they killed him, is that what are you trying to say?" he yelled before he realizing he's not thinking anymore, and with uneasiness " what.. what if.. No, it's of course it's not _'what if'_I'm sure he ran away for some reason."

Hije's Reaction gave the inspector a small ray of hope, He realized that being with them wouldn't help finding them, it's his job to find the kid, and no one else is going to do so, but him. He thought .." Anyway, we'll continue our investigation" Said Megure as he fixes his hat. "I promise you, we won't rest till we find him, come along Takjie, we got work to do" He said, before shutting the door behind him.

.

.

The room was bright. He was alone. The sharp smell of medicinal alcohol hung in the air, and somewhere a machine pinged in quiet rhythm with his heart. Conan tried to reach the back of his head when he felt the cotton 'bandages' he thought, followed by a great pain and an awful headache. He tried to move his right arm, but another sharp pain restrained him. He looked down and saw an IV tugging at the skin of his forearm. His pulse quickened, and the machines kept pace, pinging more rapidly. Someone entered room, the picture became blurry

Then everything went dark.

* * *

It'd be more fun if you drop a review. it does really motivate me to write faster.

stay tuned for the next chapter. :)


	4. He's back

Hello, everyone! sorry for the delay, it took me quite sometime to polish this chapter. It's kinda long.. and well, with school is here, it's really kinda hard to update every week, but i'll try to update whenever i have the time.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Detective Conan.

Warning: unbeta'd.

* * *

He's back.

Chapter 4

_Hey_..

She gazed at the figure standing across the street,it's been pouring rain for quite some time, the Traffic lights which stood beside her turned green, engines started to roar, Cars to move. on the other side stood he facing her, motionless, solemn. She couldn't see his face, it wasn't moonlit night..

_Hey.._

He whispered, she heard those words as if he had spoken them right inside her head."Who are you?" she called out, but her voice made no sound.

_you're not the only one,_ he whispered._ Search and you shall find_.

She took a step into the street heading her way, when she stepped back on seeing a truck coming out of nowhere sounding the horn. She could see how was it such a stupid act she was about to do, a risk. when she raised her eyes again to the guy, a couple of crows was now flying around him, bodies at his feet, tens of them, some still alive, some are dying, she could hear the mournful cries of human suffering echoing across the street.

Steadily he moved toward her, a step followed by a step, she can hear them, yet she still can't see his face. "Who are you?!" again she shouted.

In response, the guy took of his glasses, his face suddenly became clear as the sun in a miday, turquoise his eyes are, dark-gray hair and a familiar smile.

She sensed she knew him... trusted him, but who?

He pointed at the cafe behind her. The smell of death hung everywhere, she took a step closer to a cafe to see a dying woman, and Wrists cut with the letter '_S' _Written with blood at the door. Only a single letter 'S' nothing else.

'S'? She thought uncertain. As in... _Shiho_? "Is that..._me_?  
The guy's face revealed nothing, _search and find_. He repeated, followed a bright light, his body insanely was vibrating, suddenly exploded into thousand's of crows.

She bolted awake, almost about to shout when she realized 'stupid dream' she thought.

she went off bed, heading the kitchen, seeking a glass of water, 'a glass of milk wouldn't be a bad idea too' she thought 'Ah, Kudo-kun, quite a success you made, infiltrating my dreams, and planting your weird seeds' she had this idea flying in her mind as she pours some milk into her glass, "well, it's nice to see you again, isn't it?" she said not knowing Sleepy Agasa was smiling behind the door. He heard every word that came out of his adopted daughter's mouth, couldn't help it but smile, recalling what happened in that night, when they met, he remember being lost between these two, which side he'd pick; him, or hers. As deep as he was thinking he managed to hear her light footsteps coming toward the door, he's standing behind, with no time to recall past, he dashed upstairs, having a warm smile drawn on his face. A smile his face was missing during the past few weeks.

-x-

Darkness was their cover, and night was their time.

Deep in the forest, stood the two obscure figures, the recent blood scent has been filling the place; it seems they have made a new masterpiece. The silver haired man was looking down at his latest victim who still had some life energy in his within. "old man, do you want me to finish you off, or leave you to die" said he, to be faced by the frightened expression from the victim's face, his face said it all, "sincerely, you have my permission to die" he said drawing his pistol shooting several bullets at the body laying at his feet.

"Aniki, the phone." said the other man, as he heard the ring coming from the rare _Porsche_.

Several minutes had passed...

"What do you mean he's missing?" he asked with a tune of severity socked in coldness.

"He was injured, brought to hospital, but either he's kidnapped or he ran away...we still don't know yet" The person from the other side said.

"I knew the police won't be useful" he said closing the phone, an annoyed expression on his face. "You're making it more interesting, tantie-san"... "Let's go" he continued turning his face to his puzzled companion.. "Very.. interesting" he murmured before looking to the new masterpiece he just made, a crow seem to have found a new meal, before it flies away as the car started to move.

.

.

After she knew about the news, she was dashing through one of many halls in the building heading to the boss office shouting "James, Jams" she opened the door violently, "Gin was in Beika last night!" she cried. which made him Stand out of sudden "what?!" he paused for a moment watching the woman panting, when she responded to demanding looks of her boss, she cached her breath "Gin was in beika last night, at the forest located at the east bank of beika's river, our agent said he saw him talking on the phone, but apparently when they went their way, a local business man was found dead, several shots." James wasn't surprised about the dead man, it was normal to death to be flying around when that guy name's is mentioned.

"Didn't he know who was he talking to?" James asked adjusting his glasses.

"no, but he said he heard the guy saying something about the local police and they weren't useful."

"You mean, he was talking with someone from the local police?"

she gazed down before she responds to her boss' question " I don't know, but in this city..." she paused keeping the rest to herself. A picture of the strawberry haired girl flashed in her mind, along with the '_cool kid'_ which made her feel uneasy, James noticed the anxiety and concern on her face, So he decided to act upon it.

"We'd better take this seriously, we don't what will happen next, call our agents in Beika, tell them to be ready for any orders."

"Yes, right away" she said before she shuts the door behind her.

-x-

"Dad, the kid still hasn't wake up yet, we should take him to a hospital." the twenty year old said in concern, "we should take him to some hospital."

"You brought him, do it by yourself, I'm not spending any other penny" said her old man, as he flips the page of his dull newspaper, cursing his daughter's naivety under his breath.

"God, dad, I never knew you for a stingy!" The girl exclaimed angrily.

"I am not, but I bought him a ticket, he went with us, and that's all because of you. We should've left him the place he was, all we had to do is to inform the authorities, but NO, how come we do that?! And I have the most caring generous daughter in the world?" he paused adjusting himself on the couch and turned his face toward her "And now you're asking me to take a boy which I don't know, to a hospital, and pay more money? I'm sorry, but I'm not the god, to be that generous, you want to do it, do it by yourself, I'm out of this!" He quite shouted at her, before returning to his former position on the couch, Solving yesterday's Sudoku problem in the newspaper.

"Ok, ok. I get it" she said to her father, before turning around heading the room where the boy is located.

He felt a great pain in his head, and a quite difficulty in moving his eyes, but eventually he managed to open the Dark blue eyes of his, they observed their surrounds, it seems his mind started to open to receiving the first thought "_where am I?"_

The girl opened the door, switching the lights on, and happily she says "Oh! You're awake?"

He automatically shut his eyes, avoiding the sudden light, to open them once again slowly, as they adjust to light.

He tried to answer but his voice didn't make any sound, so he just nodded confirming. She noticed that, hence she moved closer to his face. "Can you talk?" He tried to speak again, but still his voice still doesn't make any sound, so again he shook his head negatively. The girl smiled warmly "You don't have to, It's ok." She paused for a moment looking into his eyes, trying to read anything from them, yet she failed, she was never good at it anyway. " I will make you something to eat." Then she left off heading the kitchen. He tried to adjust himself into the bed, but followed by a great pain in his ribs, so he decided to remain still.

Several minutes passed before the girl come back holding in her hands a bowl of hot chicken Soup. She placed right beside the boy's bed, and tried to help him to get up. He managed to get up, but he felt a terrible pain in his ribs again, followed by a silent cry, he put his hand on the source of pain, trying in a hopeless way to relieve it a little, but as it was expected it didn't make any good. "Are you okay?" the girl said in concern.. he nodded when he felt the pain started to fade a little.

The girl smiled again trying to soften the atmosphere a little "I'll help you with the soup." Happily she said. She lifted the bowl near his mouth and with a spoon she started to feed him. She felt a great happiness by doing so, maybe the stranger, was the brother she was lacking, He seems pretty tough though, a normal kid would never survive such wounds... She didn't realize –nor he did- how hungry he was, until he finished the entire bowl in such a short time. She stood up after she felt he's full, she helped him laying on the bed again to get some rest after she knew about his wounds. After she's done, she went to the door, switching the lights off, before she leave the room, leaving him to get some rest, while she goes to call for a doctor.

.

.

"I can't let you in, sir. I need some ID first" said the young officer, in his second day at the job.

"Look, Officer.." started the man facing him, he paused looking at the badge which hanged on his uniform "Officer, Juro... I don't have any time for this, so if you please turn around, and call Megure-kubie. It would be nice..." the guy said as he raise his eyes to face the officer keeping his cool, certainly that wouldn't last for too long. "I can't. Not without an ID" said the young officer, cursing in his self, how a first day in the division could be that awful. Trying as hard as he can to block the door behind him, which did nothing but annoyed the dark skinned man. "My ID, is nothing of your bussiness, just get me to Megure-kubie! He knows me" said he angrily trying to pick a fight, in which he thought it'd relieve him a little if he beat someone or got beaten, when he finally calmed down, seeing the man with the brown coat coming from the behind, putting hands on the officer's shoulder " It's okay, you can go now." He paused for some time adjusting his hat, "what is it Hattori-kun" he started " why you're here?"

"Why I am here? What do you mean why i'm here? You know exactly why i'm here!" the young man exclaimed angrily, "Any news about him?"

The inspector was expecting such a question.. "No, not yet." Somehow the response didn't surprise him, The police are useless, they aren't going to find_ him _that way, it's hard to outsmart a boy like him, a new technique must be applied, "Ok." He said turning his back to the inspector, heading toward the exit door leaving them, deciding to search for information on his own if he had to.

-x-

"Hey, Ran, why are these two are so much worried?" Whispered Sonko into Ran's ear "they are barley related." Ran didn't seem to get what her friend said, she was busy calling him, calling Shinchi...

_The mobile you're trying to reach is switched off, or not available. Please leave a message after the beeb._  
This was the 13th time she calls him, today, and still no answer she thought about it, whenever she needed him, he was there, expect this time... He used to show up every time she felt she needed him the most, but this time only heaven knows where he thought about it, not feeling a silent tear had just escaped her eyes. 'Shinichi' she whispered not noticing Sonko's Chatter.

.

.

He was flying in the dark sky of Tokyo night was his time, to shine. his eyes moving continuously, while his mind is deeply busy thinking of what he read this morning.

He was reading about his last attempt to steal the Golden eye, when his eye noticed the article regarding a missing boy, a familiar picture. _'Missing, if found, Contact Beika police department._'

The hospital! he suddenly remembered another piece of the article, he shifted his gidler towards the Central hospital of Beika, while many thoughts started to fly in his mind. it's nearly impossible to Outsmart such a guy, it leave us to the two possibilities, either he was betrayed by his accomplices, or he was taken off guard, and in any case, his life is in extreme danger. Gently he landed on the top of the hospital in silence, he put on a disguise, and started his own investigation, he thought he'd never do, 'just this time, Tantie-san' he whispered as he reaches the doorknob. Several minutes passed, he was standing in front of the doctor who was operating the kid.

-"Doctor, may I ask some questions, please? I'm Kaburo from the local newspaper."

the doctor adjusted his glass "of course, How can I help you?"

"I want to know about the boy who vanished from his room?"

"ahh, you mean Edogawa Conan?"

"Yes, exactly"

"ah, well, if they were much sooner about the kid, we would have reported, but they were too late"

"Ah, you seem have got my question wrong, what I want to know is, why He was in the hospital in the first place?"

The doctor adjusted his glass once again, trying to concentrate for a moment; clearly the picture of a hot cup of coffee didn't want to leave his mind. It was a long night after all, "well, he Had a critical hit on the back of his head, and he was lucky that the criminal whoever he is, mistook his heart by less than an inch."

"So you mean to say he had a serious damage in his body?"

"of course, what do you think, he already lost a huge amount of blood, we hardly managed to save him." he paused for a moment before coming again expecting the young journalist next question " I don't know about what the cops had said, but personally, I don't think he went out alone in this condition."

"Another question if you don't mind, where exactly did you find him?"

He adjusted his glasses again, getting bored from these endless questions, but he answered anyway ... "I think i heard the Emergency Doctor saying they found that kid, in some garden, I think it was Heiba, if i'm not mistaken..."

"Ahh, Thanks, doctor" he said as he turns around running away leaving the doctor lost in his thoughts.

"well, he must be quite a hotshot, so that a plenty of people will look for him, isn't it? the guy with the scar, the blonde teacher, the dark Detective, and now this journalist" he gave a hopeless sigh "I'm getting tired of this" when he remembered the Cup of hot Coffee he promised himself with, he smiled as he dashes to his office, to get his prize for such along night at work.

...

she pressed the answer button, not knowing the Identity of her caller, even with her ignoring his ringing, he never stopped..."Hello, who's this?"

"Jody.."

It's _That_ voice, and she thought she doesn't know the caller..She whispered in shock.. "Shu!"

She once again rushed through the main hall heading her Boss' office once again, but this time she's shouting happily in disbelieve

"James! James! He's back! Shu..He is back!"

* * *

What do you think?  
It'd be great if you could point out the mistakes. it'd be awesome too if you drop a review.


End file.
